Meow
by Nightmare576
Summary: This is my first story. Jack finds a kitten and It follows him back to the Hub. What happens when the cat turns human? Read to find out. Janto.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's pov

"Meow?" that is what started the whole conversation.

"Who's there?, oh just a cute little kitty… aren't you cute. yes you are!" I picked up the cat and it seemed to like me. good thing Ianto was a cat person.

"Meow… Purrrrrrrrrrr" It definitely liked me.

"Well I have to go."

"MEOW!"

"Oh thank you same back"

"Mwow?" I walked away and she/he (I didn't really know) followed me.

"You got to stop following me"

"PURRR"

"You want it that bad huh."

"Purr."

"Fine" I pick up the little ball of fluff.

"PUUUURRRR" I walk to my destination. the cat, who I figured out was a she, did NOT want to leave.

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!" I reply back with a soft kitten paw motion.

"Mew?"

I get in the cat and the cat somehow got in because when I get back to the hub Ianto was petting her.

"Jack You didn't tell me you were getting us a cat." Ianto called over to me.

"We weren't she just followed me"

"We should have"

"Meow" the cat seemed to agree.

"You know Jack I have the purr-fect place to put her" The pun was intended.

"Where?"

" Your room."

"Mine? Oh no, there is now way this super-adorable-cat is staying in my room."

"Oh come on Jack. We can't have her running around"

"Ok just for you"

"We need to name her"

"Kitten?"

"HISS"

"She didn't seem to like that one... how about Tiger?"

"Purrrrr"

"well then Tiger, good night"

"Meow" I bring her to my room and Ianto and I go up to my office and finish so buisness we have to attend to. very special business.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood. Sadly

This is where the whole thing gets kinda complicated.

Chapter two.

Tiger's pov.

I wake up I try not to open my eyes. I must of passed out. This happens every time! Stupid curse.

I open one eye to see if I happened to be in a cage.

"huh, I'm in a bed… ohh comfortable… sometimes I do like my Feline side." I get up. I still am in my clothes that I had on before I passed out. Good I didn't lose the hoodie. Who know what they'll think when they see me coming out of where their new cute cat was. More or less with ears.

I decide to look around the apartment/thing.

"world war two coat, compact laser deluxe…OOH a picture!... OH MY GOD! AHHHH OK I should probably be quiet… I'm in Captain Jack Harkness's room! I'M IN TORCHWOOD! Oh Tiger you totally payed up for the cage incident." I walk around trying to find how to get out when I hear the one and only coming down. I needed to hide. and Quick. I decide to go Into the closet. so I could see what's going on. Big mistake. The one and only decided to bring a friend. Tiger notified me that he's a cat person. Good to know.

"You know Ianto what if the little Tiger was watching this?" More than you can imagine.

"She's just a cat Jack" Humph. Cat person. Ha!

"Where is she anyways?" Oh oh… Don't go looking for me please…

"probably hunting, she is a stray" Excuse me mister I am a highly sophisticated young lady that happens to be used as half cat.

"We shouldn't worry about her." Yes and go back upstairs so I can leave. I just wish I had this whole curse thing under control.

"meow" Oh gosh… thanks a lot tiger.

"there she is Ianto, told you not to worry" No bad tiger. I am not going out there.

Now this is where I wish I hadn't known about Torchwood or my curse or anything above. I wish I was still in the cage at the adoption clinic and no one would have ever found out. I say this because at that precise moment I fall out of the closet and into Jack's room. Big-no Huge- NO GIGANTIC MISTAKE! And worst of all my hood came off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Own Torchwood

Chapter three.

Ianto's Pov

Jack and I were in the middle of talking when a red haired girl comes out of Jack's closet and falls to the ground. (A/N: think Tangled) She get's up quickly and put on her hood. She was too fast but for a second I thought I saw ears. Must have been hallucinating… I should stop getting so carried away.

"Uh.. sorry I um.. Just go on with what you were doing and forget I was ever here. OK?" She sounded worried

"Look missy anyone who falls out of MY closet and tell me to forget about it is not leaving until they explain" Jack sounded… well mad.

"Uh.. I just came back from Narnia… must have been the wrong closet!" She smiled.

"Just give her some slack. she probably doesn't even know where we are" I look at Jack trying to make him understand.

"Ok fine, but just for know" Jack looks at me with the you-totally-owe-me-face.

The girl then starts to giggle and we both look at her confused. She starts to say something in between breaths.

"this...must...be… Narnia…Janto… YES… Hehehehehe… If anyone knew this… HEEHEHEHEHEHE"

"Janto?" Jack asks. The girl then stops giggling

"Opps, weelll, JantoisJackandIantoLikemyFAVshipEVER!"

"huh?" She smiles

"Well I'll just go upstairs and leave you two at it." She walks towards the door.

"Wait, how do you know how to get out?" I ask.

"I have my secrets and you have yours. we all need to keep ours safe. Isn't that right Captain?" She then leaves.

"Uh Jack, I don't know about you but I think we should have the whole team come over"

"Ianto I think you're right"

"Should I dial them for you sir?"

"Yes Ianto that would be a big help."

I dial up the rest of the team and ask them to come as soon as possible.

A/N: Thanks for Reading! I would LOVE if you reviewed! You don't have to, but I would recommend it. But you don't have to. But I would REALLY like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own torchwood.

This one is short. the next one is going to be longer.

Chapter Four

Tiger's Pov

Gods I was lucky they didn't notice. Probably scared them really good.

I walk upstairs knowing that they probably called the rest of the team. I decide to walk around see the place for my self when Myfanwy come swooping down. Good thing I had some chocolate. I give her the bar and then walk toward the holding cells when Myfanwy flies up to me wanting more chocolate and knocks me out.

"Shoot" I say falling towards the floor then 'Poof' I'm a cat again.

"meow" I say running away from the big pterodactyl that was coming my way. How did my human part travel in time?

"HISS" I say running under a desk. wait a desk? And I trip over wires and pull them from the plug, opps. how is there a pterodactyl in the 21st century? _It's torchwood deal with it. _Oh that's what this is… _And the guy who you followed was Captain Jack Harkness _I liked him. _Of course you did who doesn't? _Your old schoolmates. _don't remind me. _

I hear a door open and I can see a welsh lady come in followed by a man and an asian woman.

_that's Gwen, Owen, and Tosh. _I know who they are. now that I know where I am. _Just helping._

I walk out and rub up against them as they come in. "Gwen" pick me up and walks toward where the meeting room is. She puts me down and looks at Tosh and Owen.

"do you two remember getting a cat?"

"I think it was one of Jack's Presents to Ianto" Said owen.

"she's cute" Says Tosh. Well duh I am Purr-fect.

"meow. PUrrrrr." Tosh picks me up.

"she likes me!" Jack and Ianto come in.

"Oh you found her!" Ianto picks me up and rubs behind my ears I start falling asleep then suddenly wake up remembering what happened when I fall asleep. they seemed to finish talking and Ianto put me down on the chair and they probably went to look for my human self. Well I could just fall asleep….


End file.
